zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jak NIE zostać burakiem - Zapytaj Beczkę 86
Jednogłośna Opinia Setki tysięcy wygłodniałych internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wszyscy pytali "Kiedy Zapytaj Beczkę?", ale Jednogłośną Opinię i tak wyraził Martin Stankiewicz: King is back :> – Martin Stankiewicz Pytania * P Krzysiu, byłeś kiedyś w więzieniu? Jeśli tak to upuściłeś mydło? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - MrChickenBanger * P Krzysiu co sądzisz o banku spermu i o tym że w takim banku można kupić sperme sławnych osób? - FacelessAxiss * Gdzie mam zadawać pytania do następnego zapytaj beczke ? - Tomasz Husiatynski * Lubisz czytać?? :) a jeżeli tak, to jaki jest twój ulubiony autor/tytuł?? - Marta Graca * Krzysztofie śniłeś mi tej nocy. Rozmawialiśmy o gotowaniu i za każdym razem jak wspominałam o jakiejś potrawie to mówiłeś że wszystko mi w schabiki pójdzie ;__; Dzięki wiesz ;__; - Haszea * Krzysiu! Dlaczego jak nie tworzysz filmików to akurat wtedy mam ochote cie ogladac? - Adrianna Witkowska * Podczas pierwszego razu powinno się robić to tyle póki ona nie dostanie orgazmu czy raczej krótko bo ją to boli ? - Michał J. * juź o tobie całkowicie zapomniałem wiesz? Ale teraz już pamiętam - jjutubowiec * Jak ogarnąć życie na studiach, kiedy jest się samemu w nowym mieście? - trololololololo31 * Gdzie umierają ptaki? W wielkich miastach jest ich tak wiele, ale tylko niewielka część jest widoczna w rozkładzie. - Adrian Milczarczyk * Krzysiu co sądzisz o memie "Kappa"? Dla mnie to najgłupszy mem internetu... - Stomolko * 310 wyświetleń omg, gonciu rozwalasz internety. A tak serio to dłużej nie można było, co? Jak znajdziesz w tym komentarzu jakiś błąd gramatyczny, ortograficzny, interpunkcyjny, albo chuj wie jaki jeszcze. (nie nawidze języka polskiego) To stawiam ci piwo. :) - MisterFallMaster * i od razu reklama na początku filmu, nie ładnie - Mrkoyot95 * Panie gonciarzu staram się robić teraz solidną rzeźbę na siłowni jednak koledzy bez końca chcą mnie brać na piwo/chlanie... Jak im odmówić? - rodoswww * Dlaczego równość płci to debilizm, a feministki to banda nieruchanych dziewic, albo "kobiet", które na tym zarabiają? - SunVKing * Krzychu! Dlaczego na Polaków mówi się cebulaki? - Mateusz Mation * Nareszcie! Tyle czekałem a tu nagle... To najlepszy prezent na dzień chłopaka jaki w życiu dostałem!!! - Jestę Zombię * Krzysiu właśnie oglądnąłem najnowszy filmik Wardęgi w którym mówiono głównie po angielsku i zjechałem w dół poczytać komentarze. I się wk***łem. W większości "najlepszych" komentarzy ludzie narzekali na to, że filmiki są po angielsku. - Maciok128 * Czy jeżeli chodzę po sklepie z torbą na zakupy z logotypem Liptona, to czy jest to lokowanie produktu "na żywo" ? - Bartek Tołaj * Czy jeśli mój kolega Adrian trzyma w piwnicy 4 martwe "kobiety lekkich obyczajów", oznacza to iż jest psychopatą? (Znaczy się, było ich więcej ale niektóre zjadł) - Czarek Masło * Czemu dziewczyna odpowiada mi tylko aha,ok,spoko jak próbuję założyć jakiś temat ? - maciekjot1 * I am a gimbus! I am a strong I am a 13 years old I am goto the gimbaza I am watch zapytaj beczke - Budzik NIEŚMIESZNE żarty *Bumcfksz *No co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz *Dolary Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues (intro) * Skyrim: The Song of the Dragonborn (I am a gimbus) * Danosongs - Hudson River Station Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku pojawiło się nawiązanie do Człowieka Wargi - kanał Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem